La consigne
by Mari-Cat
Summary: Me voilà encore avec un oneshot tentant de prouver l'innocence de Peter! Ne croyezvous pas qu'il aurait pu être forcé à trahir? Si vous en doutez, venez lire! Et si vous n'en doutez pas, venez lire quand même!


_Un autre One-Shot sur mon Peterichounet ! Et je vous avertis, ce n'est certainement pas le dernier ! Je n'en dis pas plus, à vous de lire !_

* * *

**La volonté intérieure **

Les cheveux pailles, de petite taille et un peu rondelet, l'homme cogna à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

_Entre_.

Il entra et ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer son arrivée, mais il fut coupé par de petits rires excités. Il se pencha sur le côté, étira le cou et observa la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon.

L'enfant lança un petit cri, retombant dans les bras de son père qui venait de le lancer par-dessus sa tête. Le père sourit en voyant son fils si heureux et recommença la manœuvre. Le bambin rit de plus belle, alertant du même coup sa mère qui sortit de la cuisine un linge de vaisselle en main. Ses cheveux roux étaient retenus par une pince et ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent de fierté lorsqu'elle aperçut la scène.

-James, tu sais très bien que je déteste que tu fasses ça. reprocha-t-elle doucement.. Tu vas le rendre malade !

-Mais non, ma fleur ! Tu vois bien qu'il s'amuse comme un petit fou !

Il le posa tout de même par terre, au grand dam du petit garçon qui en voulait encore.

-Je suis là ! annonça finalement l'invité.

La femme se précipita dans l'entrée, excusant son mari de ne pas l'avoir accueilli.

_Sois agréable._

-Ça va aller, Lily, on sait tous que lorsque James est avec son fils, il oublie tout ce qui l'entoure.

Le concerné, qui s'était rapproché, sourit innocemment et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Allez, viens au salon ! Tu vas être surpris de voir à quel point mon petit gaillard a grandit ! lui dit-il en se retournant.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au salon, où le petit Harry jouait avec un vif d'or pour enfant, plus gros, plus lent et qui restait toujours à moins de 15 centimètres du gamin.

_Amuses-le._

Peter se pencha près de lui et fit mine de ne pas être capable d'attraper le vif que le petit venait tout juste de relâcher. Voyant cela, Harry l'attrapa sans difficulté et le lui tendit en souriant, sous le regard attendrit de ses parents.

_Retourne aux parents._

Peter rendit le jouet au bambin avant de se relever en lançant un regard à son meilleur ami.

-Peut-être deviendra-t-il un meilleur joueur de quidditch que son père ? lui lança-t-il en riant.

-Chose certaine, il aura le meilleur des entraîneurs ! lui répondit James en se pointant.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel les quatre adultes fixèrent l'enfant qui avait abandonné son vif d'or au profit de deux figurines de sorciers qu'il s'amusait à cogner ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, Lily annonça qu'elle allait faire du thé et les deux hommes prirent place sur le canapé.

_Demande ce qu'ils te veulent._

-Alors… commença tranquillement Peter, est-ce que vous aviez une raison particulière de m'inviter ou tu t'ennuyais simplement de ton cher rat ?

James sembla hésiter un moment.

-Eh bien, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Lily et moi aurions une demande à te faire.. C'est assez délicat.

Lily revint, posa le plateau de thé sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir près de son mari.

-Nous espérons que tu accepteras, dit-elle à l'invité en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Peter avant toujours aimé le sourire de Lily. Il percevait quelque chose de réconfortant qui le touchait droit au cœur. Il se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole. C'était pendant un cours de métamorphose particulièrement difficile et elle avait aidé le jeune homme à comprendre le principe de mutation. Mais Peter savait qu'il avait réussit à transformer son pot d'encre grâce à la confiance que la jeune rousse lui avait donnée en lui souriant. James avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle vers la même époque et elle ne lui avait que très peu reparlé par la suite.

_Assez, demandes des détails._

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais refuser à des amis comme vous ! fit-il joyeusement.

-Nous voudrions faire de toi notre gardien du secret pour éviter une attaque de Voldemort. Annonça James après avoir échangé un bref regard avec sa femme.

Son sourire se figea, et il prit un air sérieux. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à James.. ni à Lily. Mais surtout, il ne pouvait pas faire ça au petit Harry.

_Acceptes._

-C'est que je…

_Acceptes !_

-Tu prendrais un grand risque, expliqua Lily, mais nous te faisons entièrement confiance.

Non, il ne devait surtout pas accepter. James l'avait toujours supporté, il l'avait toujours aidé lorsque les Serpentards s'en prenait à lui. Même la toute première fois, lorsqu'ils étaient à bord du train et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Peter sourit à cette pensée ; c'était là que la guerre Maraudeurs Serpentards avait commencé.. Tout ça à cause de lui. Il ne devait pas accepter.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez pensé à moi mais.. commença-t-il.

_ACCEPTES._

-Ne te sens pas obligé, reprit Lily.

_ACCEPTES !_

-Non ! …C'est seulement que… je suis étonné. Pourquoi pas Sirius ? Ou même Rémus ?

-Sirius a refusé, expliqua James. Il voulait que ce soit toi. Il nous a dit que s'il agissait comme le gardien, on croirait que ce serait lui et que tu ne courrais donc aucun risque d'être démasqué.

_Dit oui !_

Peter ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Jamais il n'avait autant été déchiré. Ses deux amis le fixaient sérieusement, semblant retenir leur souffle. Même Harry avait cessé de jouer pour observer les trois adultes.

-…J'accepte.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. À cause d'un mot, toute sa vie allait basculer, un mot involontaire qui plus est. Jamais Peter ne s'était senti aussi vidé : c'était comme s'il avait focalisé toute son énergie à combattre la volonté intérieure qui le hantait depuis presque un an. Il avait cherché pendant longtemps ce qu'était cette voix. Puis, un jour, elle lui avait dicté un chemin qu'il devrait suivre pour aller la rejoindre. Il y était allé, curieux de voir ce qui l'attendait.

James et Lily le remercièrent chaleureusement, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Ce fut le petit cri de Harry qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Que dirais-tu de revenir demain en matinée, lui demanda James, Albus pourrait procéder à l'enchantement.

_Répond affirmativement._

Peter acquiesça et quitta une fois qu'il eut fini son thé. Il avait encore une chance de trouver un moyen de s'échapper pendant la nuit.

_N'y pense même pas._

« N'ose même pas penser à sortir de mon contrôle. Tu passeras le reste de tes jours à servir le maître. ». C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Celui qui le contrôlait. Celui qui s'était glissé dans son dos comme un lâche pour lui lancer l'Imperium. Celui qui l'avait fait venir dans une maison abandonnée pour lui expliquer la situation et pour montrer son visage. Ce scélérat était tout fier d'avoir été choisi. Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait enfin sa vengeance, que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

Peter eu un petit rire en entrant dans sa maison. Et s'il se coupait les veines ?

_Couches-toi et ne te relèves pas avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller accomplir ta tâche._

Non, il devait résister. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il dut user de toutes ses forces pour se rendre jusqu'à la cuisine. Oui, il y était presque. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tendre le bras et prendre le couteau lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre.

Il était là. Ce cher Severus Rogue était venu en personne pour être certain que sa marionnette ne fasse pas d'erreur.

-Endoloris !

Peter s'écroula par terre sous l'effet de la douleur. Avec un peu de chance, Severus s'amuserait tellement de le voir souffrir qu'il en oublierait d'arrêter le sort et causerait sa mort. Mais il se contenta de le laisser durer quelques secondes avant de se pencher au dessus du corps de l'animagus non-déclaré.

-Écoutes moi bien, tu vas gentiment aller te coucher et demain, tu procéderas au sortilège de Fidelitas comme prévus. Ensuite, tu attendras quelques jours, question de faire régner la confiance avant d'aller dire ton secret au maître. C'est bien compris ? Et si tu venais à en oublier une partie, je serai là pour te la rappeler.

Et il transplana de nouveau, non sans avoir asséné Peter d'un coup de pied dans le ventre pour être certain qu'il ne désobéisse pas une autre fois.

Peter n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre à la lettre ce qui lui avait été dicté. Il avait réessayé plusieurs fois de s'enlever la vie mais son bourreau se pointait toujours pour l'en empêcher.

Finalement, Voldemort en personne avait prit la peine de lui lancer un dernier Imperium, pour assurer sa fidélité et obtenir l'emplacement du refuge des Potter.

_Obéis-moi à jamais et comporte-toi comme un de mes dévoués Mangemorts. Quoi qu'il advienne, reviens toujours vers moi et sacrifie tout ce qui t'entoure pour me servir et m'aider à lutter contre mes ennemis._

FIN..?

* * *

_Si vous en demandez plus, je serais prête à en faire 3 ou 4 autres chapitres !_

_Mais pour ça, il faut reviewer !_


End file.
